This invention has to do with products simulative in appearance to the naturally occurring semi-precious silicas known as onyx, or to like minerals such as marble. More particularly, the invention is concerned with novel materials and methods and mineral simulative products resulting therefrom, characterized by enhanced fidelity to natural materials in appearance, in improved resistance to deterioration in their expected use environment, reduced weight for lower cost shipping, and in versatility of design configuration. Moreover the present materials, methods and products are achieved at significant reductions in manufacturing costs by virtue of the elimination of various manufacturing steps heretofore thought necessary in the cultured onyx and cultured marble industry. In the ensuing description, cultured onyx will be primarily referred to as an ideal illustrative embodiment of the practice of the invention.
A large market exists for tubs, pullmans, tile, tub enclosures, plaques, sculptures, and other shaped products having the uniquely attractive, nearly nacreous layered translucent depth of onyx, an optical effect heightened by the presence of subtly or strongly contrasting, diffuse striations of visually differeniatable localized zones of concentration of contrastant having indistinct mergence with the surrounding matrix in three dimensions. In general, this market has been supplied with products based on a polyester resin matrix extended and optically modified with a filler comprising tiny glass particles, referred to as frit.